


Pupete

by wandererstark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, Bullying, Gen, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: Pidge no fue la única Holt que lo pasó mal en la escuela.





	Pupete

_“Cuatro ojos”_

_“Friki”_

_“Empollón”_

_“Llorica”_

A medida que el eco de esas palabras resonaba en su cabeza, Matt apretaba el paso para llegar lo antes posible a la seguridad de su casa. Cuando su madre le abrió la puerta, no hizo falta más que un vistazo a la postura de sus hombros y a la mochila llena de barro para constatar que hoy no había sido un día diferente de los de la última semana.

Al principio, su hijo llegaba con una sonrisa en la cara. “Todo bien” era su respuesta al interés que mostraban sus padres por su día. Sin embargo, cuando sus compañeros siguieron molestándole, la sonrisa empezó a flaquear.

Su madre le pasó una mano por el pelo mientras su hijo entraba. Cuando su padre llegara a casa, hablaría con él. No podía dejar que su hijo lo pasara tan mal sólo por ser curioso y aprender rápido. Eso que lo diferenciaba de los demás debía ser motivo de orgullo para él, no de desdicha.

\- La comida estará lista en unos minutos. ¿Por qué no juegas con tu hermana hasta entonces?

\- ¡Hola, Katie! – fingió una sonrisa al ver a su hermana con sus juguetes desparramados por todo el salón, mientras soltaba la mochila en una de las sillas.

La pequeña sonrió al ver a su hermano mayor y comenzó a agitar las manos para que jugara con ella. Matt se sentó a su lado, pero al rato su cabeza volvía a centrarse en las burlas de los niños de su clase.

Los dedos de la pequeña, agarrados a su manga, lo devolvieron a la realidad justo para encontrarse con la cara de un peluche frente a sus ojos llorosos, dándole tal susto que pegó un salto hacia atrás.

\- ¡Uh! ¡Uh! – balbuceó como si de una paloma se tratara, mientras lo dejaba en el suelo y le ofrecía otro.

\- Eres muy lista. Pero tus peluches no me van a ayudar a tranquilizarme – le sonrió brevemente mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

Katie lo miró otra vez. _¿Tranquilizar?_ Esa palabra se la decían sus padres mucho a ella. Y siempre…

Se quitó el chupete de la boca y se lo ofreció a su hermano mayor. Eso era: el chupete lo tranquilizaría como a ella. Matt lo miró durante unos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que pasaba, con lo que echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada.

\- Gracias, Pidge. Pero no creo que tu chupete me ayude tampoco.

Su hermana le miró con el ceño fruncido y dejó que su hermano le devolviera el chupete a la boca, antes de seguir jugando a descubrir algún planeta nuevo.

 

\---

 

Matt Holt subía las escaleras con un trozo de tarta en la mano mientras recordaba aquella época. Si no hubiera sido por sus padres (y, a su modo, también por su hermana), nunca habría seguido estudiando tanto como para llegar a entrar en la escuela Garrison, su sueño desde que tenía uso de razón.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la menor de la familia. Ahora su hermana estaba pasando por lo mismo. Y él no iba a permitir que eso la hundiera.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
